


Handsome stranger, are you mine yet?

by Sol_king



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attacks, karlnap, lots of fluff, maybe more chapters idk, maybe smut later, mentions of drinking, slightly drunk karl, theyre in love, very love, well almost panic attack dont worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_king/pseuds/Sol_king
Summary: "Karl?" The man said quietly, his tone hushed, and Karl was particularly ready to throw himself in a raging fire at the way that man said his name so softly.He wanted to hear him say it again and again and again and again until his voice was raspy and tired, and then a few hundred more times.He could only muster a small nod through his desperate needs and hopes, watching the man's brown eyes flicker around Karl's face, landing on his lips several times as his thumb came to rub away a final tear from his cheek.______Aka drunk Karl doesn't realize the handsome stranger that saved him from a panic attack during a party is actually his boyfriend
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 6
Kudos: 127





	Handsome stranger, are you mine yet?

**Author's Note:**

> The writing goes a bit bad near the ending, sorry about that :) <3

Today was supposed to be a nice, relaxing night to relieve the stress of classes. To replace his chilly evenings with something more than books across his desk and a Spotify playlist playing on loop as he struggled to cram months of chemistry notes into day's worth. 

He wasn't a massive fan of parties where rowdy teenagers were chugging beers down, hoping to impress women who wouldn't even bat an eye if they were to drop dead right there. He actually rather disliked being cramped in one, normally rather small house, with a bunch of strangers he had only seen glimpses of in classes. He absolutely would have loved to rather be in his small room, wrapped around a warm blanket with a monster on the windowsill and an old movie about detectives tracking down clues, about cowboys ruling the wild west and about unsuspecting people falling in love under the glow of the moonlight.

That was exactly how Karl would have loved to spend his Saturday night. 

But here he was, gripping the edges of the kitchen counter, vision blurry and tear-eyed, and his breathing more uneven than the pacing of a bad romance movie. 

Here he was, not very much enjoying the wild party going on in the living room, only coming out of courtesy of Jimmy's invite. Rather, he was having a bit of a panic attack actually, or rather what was the start of it, and he knew it. Of course, he fucking knew it. He had noticed it rather quickly while sipping on a very bitter can of beer as he tried to fit in as much as he could with all the drunken teens. He noticed how his hands suddenly became a little sweaty, how his head spun and how he swore he could hear his own heartbeat over the drumming of the deafening music. Despite knowing he wouldn't be missed, he excused himself and pushed through the crowds to the only safe place in this godforsaken place, the kitchen. 

Why was the kitchen the safest place? For starters, these were living quarters of sleep-deprived, zero cooking skills, wearing the same clothes for months on end college students. They could hardly keep the bathrooms on campus clean, with the number of times Karl has stumbled in only to realize there was already a couple having the time of their lives in one of the stalls. At one point, he had even walked in on TWO couples going at it in the same bathroom. It was safe to say Karl suddenly had the ability to hold his bladder long enough until he made it back to his dorm. 

Either way, horny couples in the filthy bathrooms or not, the kitchen was always a mess, normally stinking of cigarettes with mould growing on the ceiling, the sink piled high with dishes that looked like something out of a burial site. No one wanted to venture in there and come out looking like they had just witnessed a mass murderer giving life advice on how to be a good neighbour. 

Which was why it was the best place for Karl to grip the counter, try to breathe the least and most amount as much as possible and steady himself enough to find the courage to go back out. To find Alex, or Jimmy, or even George if he really had to. Attempting to divert his attention, he fumbled with his pockets, pulling out his phone and checking the time as it flashed on the screen. 

1:48am

It had only been around 3 hours, and Karl was already drained. He felt tears stifle at the edges of his eyes and the pent-up frustration and weight of the situation leaned down on him. How was he supposed to get back home? He could always try to text his friends, but judging wisely by his previous messages and hour back asking where they had gone, they wouldn't be answering him anytime soon anyway. He could try to walk home in the dark, but he hated the dark and hated the idea of walking out that house party alone, all eyes dropping on him. To leave a party early was to retreat like a dog with its tail between its legs. And no matter whether he was the only one that believed that, he stuck with that idea. 

Maybe he should just have a heart attack and die. It'd be a lot better than anything else he had managed to think of. A hot tear slid down his cheek and he managed to let go of the counter long enough to pull up his hands, sleeves covering the majority of them, and wipe away as more tears took their escape. 

Fuck. He was scared and alone. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Was this the end for him? It better fucking be, he couldn't think of a better time to just drop dead and let the light take him. 

A warm hand suddenly held onto his shoulders. Filling him with a strange sense of safety, and Karl was quick to try process who in the hell was touching him at almost 2 am in the morning, in a kitchen that hadn't been cleaned for months while he sobbed away lightly. Regardless, he treasured the feeling of the warmth radiating off this person's hand, bringing his senses back to the real world. 

"Hey," a voice spoke to him and fuck was it a nice voice. Smooth like honey, but raspy and gritty in all the right places. Gentle like a breeze on a hot day but commanding enough that it feels like a gust of harsh wind that'd push you that little bit closer to the river's edge, taunting you with the idea of walking home with wet socks. 

Another hand slid up to touch the side of his cheek, pushing into his skin slightly, warmth spreading across his whole body just from that one touch. If Karl had to explain the feeling, he'd imagine that one scene from ratatouille where the little rat had bitten into the cheese and strawberry at the same time.

The hand tilted Karl's head up with a gentle movement, and Karl was able to place the glorious voice to an even more glorious face. What with their wavy brown hair, charming brown eyes and scruffy facial hair and the ever so soft expression of concern, brows furrowed ever so slightly as they inspected Karl's face. The strangers obviously seemed to... recognize him? 

Feeling helplessly useless in front of the handsome stranger, Karl hesitantly raised a hand, resting it to gently grip the wrist of the arm that was rubbing circles into his shoulder. The skin to skin contact felt so familiar, sending lighting down through Karl's arms and into his heart. He could feel his breath even ever so silently, all from the simple act of being touched and fussed over by such a handsome person.

"Karl?" The man said quietly, his tone hushed, and Karl was particularly ready to throw himself in a raging fire at the way that man said his name so softly. He wanted to hear him say it again and again and again and again until his voice was raspy and tired, and then a few hundred more times. He could only muster a small nod through his desperate needs and hopes, watching the man's brown eyes flicker around Karl's face, landing on his lips several times as his thumb came to rub away a final tear from his cheek. How was this guy so good at comforting him? This absolute stranger of a hottie, who seemed to think of Karl as not too bad looking himself, judging by the way he seemed fascinated by Karl's teary eyes.

Then he fucking smiled at him. Fireworks exploded in him, settings his lungs and heart on fire with a single match. The fucking stranger, spawn of all things handsome and hot and attractive smiled at him, at Karl fucking Jacobs. He melted on the spot, eyes rushing to engrave every detail of his face. The way his eyes crinkled slightly, the mischievous twinkle in his eye and the way his face was dusted with a light shade of pink. Looking so much more...kissable. If this guy wasn't taken by now than Karl knew for sure there'd be no hope for him in the world when someone like this was still alone. Karl could feel his own face burn with the power of a thousand suns, half convinced that his eyes were looking at awful lot heart-shaped, like the over-exaggerated type you'd see in children's cartoons. 

"Let's go, babe, we've got to sober you up a bit." The handsome man turned away, the smile still playing on his lips, his hands sliding down with one interlocking with Karl's, fitting so perfectly against his own. 

Karl's mind rushed furiously, raging waters hitting fiercely at the dam, shattering through the finely crafted wood and releasing the water everywhere, damaging crops and flowers on its furious path down. Babe. What the fuck was this. It burnt him and chilled him at the same time, his heart beating quickening for all the right reasons this time. They moved past the drunken teens, the music playing loud, his head thudding with the beat and he could feel the stranger grip his hand a little tighter. 

Finally, with a final push, the outside breeze hit them, cold, bitterly so, but refreshing against the warmth of the house. The stranger kept leading him, but his pace had slowed so that Karl could walk alongside him. He felt like a snowman in summer. Melting away at the boiling sun beating down at him that was the stranger, turning him into a puddle of water, stones and wonky sticks. He couldn't take his eyes off the other man.

They reached a rather nice looking car, nothing fancy or new but well kept for sure. Its lights flashed as the stranger played around with a button attached to his keychain and opened the passenger door. As Karl entered the car, the stranger placed a light kiss on his knuckles before letting go of his hand so that he could close the door and go around the other side to the driver's side. Karl relaxed into the seat, breathing in the comforting scent all around him while his other hand absently rubbed at the spot where the gorgeous man had kissed his hand briefly. It had felt so natural he didn't even question it or feel the need to. He wasn't even bothered about getting in this car, it all felt so natural to him. He was sure that such an attractive guy like the stranger wasn't some sort of kidnapper. Karl felt like he was out of breath, his chest clinging with a heavy feeling that swarmed him in a feeling of warm, airy warmth. 

As the other guy entered into the car, the door slamming shut and the car coming to a start soon after Karl couldn't help but let out a small chuckle fall from his lips. Hands coming up to hide his smiling face as he looked to at the driver that was now staring at his with a small smirk and arched a brow. What's so funny? 

"Are you going to kidnap me?" Karl asked, his voice strangely warm and mischievous. The driver rolled his eyes as he backed out and began driving down the silent streets.

"Only if you want me to," he had replied, an obvious tease to his voice, his eyes briefly looking off the road as he manoeuvred a hand over to push away the hands covering Karl's face. "Hey, let me see that beautiful smile of yours," Sapnap said as he took one of them into his own, gently rubbing he tumb against Karl's knuckles as he rested it on the space between the two seats, glancing over to smirk at Karl's deepening blush as he stared at Sapnap, totally and utterly in love. His own hand gripped tightly at the others, loving it all. His nerves and fears from earlier seemingly evaporated into nothing.

They drove on for around 5 more minutes before Sapnap slowed down to pause at a corner shop tucked between houses that looked they had been copied and pasted over and over again, something that people would consider cheap game mechanics within a game but a regular occurrence within the real world. Sapnap's lips gently ghosting over Karl's knuckles once more, muttering about how he'll be quick before letting go of his hands, Karl already missing the heat of it as he watched the man getting out and going into the small, shady looking shop. Karl reminiscences in his seat, breathing deeply once more to remember as much of the smell he loved so much. His hand came up briefly to pat at his face, hot from all the blushing. Fingers ran across his lips briefly, mind wandering further than space itself. To imagine how Sapnap's lips would feel against his own, how soft they'd be and what he would taste like and although he knew the answer far back in his mind, he felt the urge to experience it first-hand rise in him more and more. 

The car door swung open and Karl quickly dropped his hand into his lap, gripping the hem of his sweater as he peeked from the corner of his blue eyes to watch Sapnap reenter the vehicle. Watched with desperate eyes as Sapnap settled in his seat before handing Karl a monster, the pink one more specifically. Karl took it gladly, a grin spreading across his features, opening it with a satisfying clink and letting himself take a couple of favourable mouthfuls as his boyfriend watched on humorously. 

The car hummed back into life and the trip back was in comfortable silence, with Karl occasionally letting himself thump his nails against the metal lightly as he came back to reality more and more. He missed the warmth of Sapnap's hand more and more as they drove on too.

He thought over the night in his mind as he stared out the window, watching the houses go by. He had decided to go to a party that night with Alex but was quickly separated amongst all the people, opting to mingle with classmates he hardly recognized in order to fit in, feeling like a rabbit among a pack of hungry wolves. Then, he proceeded to almost have a panic attack in a musty dirty kitchen before Sapnap had found him. Worst of all, he was already a little drunk, not recognizing his own handsome boyfriend comforting him. Karl could feel himself grow embarrassed at the memory, biting his lip as he watched a black cat turn into an alleyway with long elegant strides. As if Sapnap was reading his thoughts, he let out a low chuckle, and Karl turned to him with a disapproving look to only find his boyfriend looking at him already, love, adoration and a teasing hint in his eye. The blush deepened on his face and he quickly turned away, finding himself suddenly very interested with the moon, gripping his can harder.

Sapnap's shared house came into view soon enough. They were quick to enter the abandoned place, silent and dark, all the other residents still at the party or joining others at their place. Karl was quick to take his shoes off, shuffling against the carpet in his socks and entering the living room, inspecting the single pale sofa against the wall, with a tv angeled opposite it and a coffee table in the middle of the room. Various paintings along the walls decorated the otherwise plain room. 

He loved the way Sapnap followed his like a lost puppy, his footsteps quiet as he came up behind Karl, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

He loved the way Sapnap nuzzled himself into the curve of Karl's neck, pressing light kisses along his skin as Karl giggled lightly, each soft touch sending another bolt of lightning across his body. Turning around, their lips met for a second, soft and gentle like bird song in the morning, Karl's hands coming to cup Sapnap's cheeks as Sapnap rubbed circles onto Karl's hips., their bodies up close against each other. He could feel his boyfriend's heartbeat beating against his own; creating a calming rhythmic to a song only they could hear. 

He pulled away, watching as Sapnap chased his lips desperately, giving in to one final kiss before pulling away with a flurry of giggles and backing away into the kitchen with a challenging look in his eyes. Sapnap was quick to catch on.

"Oh, are we playing this game then, Jacobs?" He questioned, despite the obvious answer, taking a step forward as Karl went to stand at the opposite side of the counter, a playful excitement to his eyes as he nodded vigorously, his sweater paws coming to hide his massive grin behind his hands. 

A joyous shriek miraculously escaped his lips as he just managed to run out of Sapnap's reach, their places before the counter now swapped. The game continued for a few more minutes until Karl slipped on the polished floor and Sapnap had him backed flushed against a corner of another counter in a matter of breathless seconds, breathing a little heavy as he looked to Karl with a shit-eating grin. 

"You're literally dog water," Karl huffed out teasingly, breathing heavily at his own escapes, a hand coming to slide up Sapnap's arm and grip at his upper arm where he could feel the muscle underneath the hoodie. A shiver ran up his spine as Sapnap earnestly pressed closer against Karl, looking down into his flushed face with a victorious smirk. 

"I'm not the one boxed like a fish." He mumbled out, before placing his onhand with the back of Karl's head, twisting his fingers into Karl's locks and promoting a firm kiss on his lips. The two were quick to grow into the movement, pushing back and forth against each other's lips, only allowing small breaks between them to capture a breath of oxygen. Karl loved days like these.

"You taste so sweet..." Sapnap mumbled against Kark's lips, he could feel his lips pull up into a smile as they continued to exchange kisses into the night, hands travelling around each other's body as if they hadn't already mapped out each other so many times in the past. 

"Let's watch a movie tonight, yeah?" Sapnap mumbled against his lips again, giving a final kiss before moving down to nibble on his neck, enjoying the way Karl seemingly relaxed into the touch. He could feel Karl nod against him, savouring the way Karl's hands move up to scratch at Sapnap's scalp. 

Fuck.  
All this because of a party?  
Maybe he should leave his house more often.


End file.
